The new cultivar is the result of a chance discovery in a garden in Curve Lake, Ontario, Canada. The inventor Matthew Pryce, discovered the new variety as a naturally occurring chance seedling growing in a garden of the parent variety, an unnamed, unpatented Lamprocapnos spectabilis. The discovery was made during 2014.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CUPID’ was first performed by division during the Fall of 2014, in Curve Lake. ‘CUPID’ has since produced several generations through asexual propagation and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.